


A New Toy

by ThisPeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Literally just a short fluff fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are out for a hunt, but Castiel has gotten sick.<br/>Dean doesn't want him to be lonely, so he gets his boyfriend a present.<br/>One-shot, short and sweet <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Toy

Castiel stared at the toy blankly, not understanding. “What is it?” He asked. Dean smiled with amusement. “It’s a teddy bear.” He said, looking at Castiel expectantly. Cas took it and looked it over, as if trying to find a secret hidden meaning to the bear. When he didn’t find anything, he looked back up at Dean.  
“Why did you give it to me?”   
Dean shrugged. “Well if I’m ever gone its to remind you that you have a boyfriend and can’t go running off with someone better until you’ve properly broken up with me.” Then he grinned, which Castiel returned.  
“I don’t think such a person exists.” He cut off Deans (most likely snarky) reply by pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Feel better Cas. I love you.” Then Dean closed the door and left. Castiel scooted down further into his blanket, pulling it up to his chin. He stayed like that for a while, still not wholly used to the feeling of sickness. Then he remembered the bear and for some odd reason had the urge to go get it.   
Castiel slid out of bed and headed over to the wardrobe, sifting through its contents. He found the stuffed animal and climbed back into bed, holding the bear in a hug. He curled around it, feeling strangely complete again. The bear seemed to be standing in for Dean, although that was silly. Nevertheless, Castiel fell asleep, warm and comforted.

 

Dean excused himself with, “I’m gonna check on Cas.” And headed to their bedroom. He opened the door slowly, and found a sleeping angel on the bed. Dean smiled and softly closed the door and joined Castiel in the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, and Castiel turned to face him in his sleep. The teddy bear poked Dean’s stomach, demanding attention. Dean pulled it up so its was squished between his and Cas’ chests. Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel’s forehead before going to sleep.


End file.
